Chronicles of Narnia:A Woman Scorned
Chapter 1:Awakening Evelyn awoke, hearing whispers in her head. She was no longer impaled, and the tree was a large spire of molten rock now. All around her the landscape was being twisted by her garagantuan dark magic, with wolves turning into huge mutts and goblins into wendigos. "Come forth my children !!!" she said, watching as thousands of glowing demonic eyes shifted her way. "It is time to eliminate those who stand before us !!!" Evelyn said, as she spinned her scythe in a circle, transforming the valley wall into a massive portal to the continent of Disfas. Inside her head, Evelyn's regular consciousness could barely control her actions, asher powes consumed he further, she could barely breath. ---- Magnus' Isle The pirate lord stood on a cliff overlooking the churning sea. Everytime the lighting cut through the sky he swore he saw the beautiful woman's in the clouds. "My lord, We have recieved news that there is some kind of disturbance from the mainland." Magnus' right hand man, Feros, said. "And why is this any concern of mine?" Magnus said annoyed "My lord, it's the woman from narnia. She is in some kind of frenzy and laying waste to the land." "Hmm... Prepare what's left of the fleet. We must find this woman." "Thy will be done, my lord." Within an hour a fleet of the fastest ships were ready to move. "My soldiers, you will be doing my will and therefore you are being loyal. Do not sack any towns, look for a woman wielding a scythe, do not engage her. Tell me immediately and you shall reap a great reward. FORTH UNTO VICTORY!" ---- Evelyn conjered up a massive storm, and set it loose upon the Tirisian army. Evelyn and her demonic forces had been laying waste to Tiris for a week, and she was on the verge of destroying the 3 King's palace. A trebuchet shot flew past Evelyn's head, as she rained lightning down on people from her position hovering in the sky. Most of the Tirisian cavalry was avoiding destruction. That was when she saw Magnus's pirates, fighting several demonic wolves. They looked up and saw her, then ran back towards several ships on the horizon. Evelyn fired bolts of lightning at them, frying one. The demons set upon him, tearing him apart. ---- Magnus drew his longsword and leapt into the melee. Within five minutes, tens of guards lay dead in his wake. Suddenly a bolt of lightning exploded from the sky frying one of his best bowman. It was Evelyn. Magnus charged forward only to encounter a column of calvary. They carried massive pikes and were harassing Evelyn. Magnus drew his bow and starting loosing arrows. Several horsemen fell before they finally noticed Magnus' deadly accuracy. The rest of the column turned toward him spears lowered towards him. Magnus raised his sword and braced himself. ---- Evelyn's inner consciousness vyed to be free from demonic control. Se briefly tried to control her body, grabbing for her head. She stopped flying and collapsed to the ground. Magnus rushed forwards, but her malevolent dual mind regained control. However, he knocked her out before anyhting could happen. Dozens of wolves, feeling like their master was threatened, charged at Magnus, pouncing on him and clawing at his chest. ---- Magnus' armor was able to repel the sharp claws of the wolves. He raised his Dark starsteel sword, which was now completly surrounded by lightning. With a roar of anger he rose up and in one fell swipe, sent a wave electricity flowing away from him. "RETREAT" He called as he picked up Evelyns body. He and his army ran quickly to their boats. Much to their surprise they were not followed by the Tirisians and the Demons had dissapeared as Evelyn settled deep into unconciousness. Chapter 2:Love in the Air Evelyn awoke in the same bed as she saw Magnus in that night several days ago, when she stole his sword. She was no longer being controlled by her powers manifested consciousness, but she still felt the great power in her veins. Getting out of Magnus's bed, she grabbed her nearby shawl and her bracelets. However, her fathers scythe was no where in sight. Evelyn felt her anger growing, and felt the same splitting headache she had when she turned demonic. "No !!!" she screamed, before collapsing on the floor in tears. ---- The armored figure sat upon a frozen throne, overlooking the extravagant palace of the three kings. My time has come, the massive being thought to himself. HE slowly rose from his throne, icicles snapping as he did so. Suddenly he stabbed his massive sword into the living rock and was enveloped in a cage of ice. on the Infernal Bastard Magnus opened the door to find a bewildering site; The witch was kneeling on the floor crying. "What are you doing?" he asked, truly concerned, "I-" just as she started a massive pillar of ice exploded through the bottom of the ship. The impacet was so powerful it threw Magnus to the floor. "What the hell?" He said to no one in particular. The top of the iceberg split open into many facts to reveal a massive armor clad being. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He asked in a hoarse, deep voice, "Why isn't it cold?" just as he said cold did the sea suddenly turn to ice. Magnus knew who this was...it was the immortal king, Galgoloth. ---- Evelyn was thrown back onto the bed. Her scythe rolled awkwardly from under it. She grabbed it, then bolted for the door. Magnus yelled after her. "Wait. You dont get it, do you ?" Not listening, she was about to jump off the deck into the ocean, knowing she could make it back to land. However, the entire sea was frozen, and some armored figure was holding Magnus by the throat. Evelyns powers flared up, sending everything around her towards the man. He flew back, only to send a massive, descending spike in her direction. She blocked it and countered with several bolts of lightning. The battle raged on, and the crew members who were killed initially were turning into ghouls, intent on helping their master kill this unwanted challenger. ----